I. Field
This disclosure relates generally to digital content distribution platforms, and more particularly to systems, methods, and computer products for quantifying an affinity of a user account on a digital content distribution platform to a content creator hosting content on the digital content distribution platform.
II. Related Art
Digital content distribution platforms have allowed consumers unprecedented access to large catalogs of digital items (i.e. digital objects) such as digital media in the form of movies, TV shows and songs, documents such as e-books and scholarly articles, and interactive content such as video games and mobile applications.
Users typically access these platforms (e.g. music or video streaming services) using a personal user account and are given a number of ways in which to interact with content from a catalog, including, for example, the ability to purchase or stream digital items, to add a content creator (e.g. a musical artist, publisher, movie producer or author) to a list of favorite content creators, to follow or subscribe to a mailing list of a content creator, to add digital items to a playlist, to download a digital item for offline access, or to share a digital item with other users on the platform or on external platforms such as Internet-based social networks and personal blogs.
Data from these interactions can be collected over time and can be used to provide additional features to the user such as content recommendation. For example, a profile can be built from interaction data and maintained for each user account, providing insights into the preferences of each user for certain types of digital items or certain types of content creators. The profile can then be used to recommend digital items to the user. In addition, interaction data provides each user with a valuable historical record of their activity on the platform and of their most commonly accessed content (e.g. top played songs, top played artists, favorite television shows, etc.).